


Kustard

by Occulttale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, M/M, slight voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALL OF THE SIN</p>
<p>Classic!Sans and Underfell!Sans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kustard

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.  
Underfell doesn't belong to me either.  
Uf sans will be called: Red, Cherry or Sans  
Classic will be called: Blue, Classic, CSans or Sans

 

Red's POV  
There was just another shitty in my univers and I couldn't help but feel useless. It didnt help that Boss kept calling me such throughout the day. "You are a useless piece of shitt" he'd say, then bash me over the head with his fist.

At least he didn't dust me this time, like the last reset. Classic and the Mage weren't too happy about that. Since then he has refrained from hitting me too hard. I can take it as long as they don't find out and get overprotective again.

Speaking of Classic!Sans or Blue as I call him, it's time to visit him for a few days. I need to get away for a while. "Hey Boss I'm going to Blue's house for a few." I call into his room. He doesn't say anything so I shrug and gather my magic to teleport when something hits me in the head and I black out.

 

With CSans!

CSans was sitting on Ink and Errors couch in their house they have in the anti-void. Error was training with Paperjam, Ink was cooking something and Occult was asleep on the other side of the couch. Ink comes back in through the living room and yells for Error and Paperjam to take a break and eat dinner.

"Wonder where Red is, it's not like him to be this late." Occult, who had been woken up by Ink, mused. At this point I was getting worried. Just as I was gathering my magic for a jump to Underfell, I hear a thud coming from upstairs followed by groaning. Glancing at Ink, I teleport to my and Reds shared room to find him lying on the floor, barely conscious. "Red!" I yell, lifting his head into my lap to inspect for any damage. Thankfully there is none.

"Gee Blue ya didn't have to shout." Red stammers, sweating. I huff in annoyance. "Damnitt Red I thought he'd hurt you again." I said, giving him a chaste kiss. "Now c'mon Ink just finished cooking." Helping him up, we teleport to the kitchen where I help him into his chair.

Dinner was quiet as everyone was hungry from their long day. Red looked relieved that no one asked about the circumstances of his arrival as he scarfs down another bite of his cheeseburger. I take another sip of my ketchup and glance at him eating from the side.

'I love him so much' i think as he continues eating, seemingly oblivious to my glancing. Turning back to my food, I almost jump out of my seat as a hand brushes my thigh. 'So thisbis how he wants to play' I think as I summon a disembodied hand under the table to do the same.

I bite back a groan as his hand rubs my pelvic bone through my shorts. I smirk around the ketchup bottle as I use the hand to crawl up his shorts to fondle his pelvic bone. He starts sweating trying to contain the moan I know he wants to let out.

3rd person

 

"Awww get a room you guys" Paperjam cuts in, causing the two lovers to flush their respective colors. "But Jammy yo-" Ink started, but Paperjam cut him off. "I'm not a kid anymore mom, I know what those kind of things are. I had to get Occult over here to explain what a heat was when I got my first one."

"Occulttale....." Ink growled, being held in place by Error, who was shaking from trying not to laugh. Occult had his hands up in a defensive position. "Well you weren't gonna wxplain and I didn't want him to get hurt from supressing it." he teleports out after this. Blue and Red take the hint and go to their room (which is thankfully soundproof) and lock the door.

Sitting on the bed, Sans turns to Red and kisses his cheek. "Now where were we."

 

Sans' pov

I slide Red into my lap as we make out, conjured tounged battling for dominance. I pull him closer and we moan at the friction to our groans. The room is filling with heated magic. I gain the upper hand as I slide my hand under his shirt to grasp at his lowest rib.

His breath hitches as he backs from our kiss panting. "T-that's cheating" he huffs. "Is it?" I ask, sliding his shirt and coat off him for better access to his ribs. Red grunts as I push him to lay on his back on the bed, stradling my hips. "I've missed you, Red." I state as I fondle his sensitive ribs, licking and biting certian areas that I know drive him crazy. "Huff hah Bluuuueee~" he moans as I bite down on his collarbone.

"Just get on with it you jnow I can't stant all this foreplay shitt." he groans. As we kiss again, he takes the opportunity to slide my shirt and coat off as well. He leans ocer and pulling my blue erection out, begins to suck and lick at my legnth. "S-shitt Red you sure hah know how to uuse that mouth of yours." I groan as I push hisbhead further down on my legnth.

He moans at the rough treatment, which sends shivers up my spine. Grabbing his wrists, I tie them together behind his back and pull him off me with a wet plop. I rip my shorts the rest off the way and work his off, throwing them across the room. Looking at his glowing entrance, I whisper "Hmmm looks good enough to eat." He shivers at the dirty talk as I lick at the conjured clit, playing with the labia deftly. "Sssshhiiittt hah aaaaahhh Blue s-stop with the teasing already~"

Smirking, I thrust my tounge into the conjured entrance, tasting the juices that are already there. "Aaaahhhh hah fuah" he moans under my minstrations. "G-goddamnit Blue hah just f-fuck me a-already hnn" he moans out demandingly, moaning as he orgasms. Drinking uo the cherry flavored juices, I pull him into a kiss as I line up and slowly enter him knowing the pace will drive him crazy.

"F-fuck Blue fuckin wreak me!" Red demands. "Heh ok but you asked for it." gaining a confused look from him. I pull out, flipping himnover on his hands and knees with his dripping entrance in the air. Grabbing his collar, I clasp a leash to it and tug lightly, causing him to moan brethlessly as I ram into his soaked pussy, the walls spasming aroundnmy legnth as I fuck him senseless. "H-holy shit hah aaaahhhh fffuuuucckk Blue nyah~" he manages through his moans and gasps for breath.

I let go of the leash to lean down and bite his neck, causing him to almost scream out a moan. His entrance clenching around my member. "Fuck I'm close Blue" he gasps, his walls clenching harder, if possible. "Hnn me too babe." I hurry him on by sitting back, pulling him with me into my lap. I grab under his femurs and use gravity to raise and slam him back down on my member.

"Aahahhhhh shitt fu- nnng" he moans as the new position lets me get deeper to his core. He orgasms, moaning loudly. Thrusting a few times erratically in his now oversensitive pussy, I ride out my own orgasm.

Pulling off of me as our conjured genitals dissapate he pulls me in his arms as we snuggle in the afterglow of sex. "Please never leave Blue" Red states after catching his breath as he drifts off. "Never" I agree as I follow, gently pulling him further into my embrace. 

 

 

A/N  
God I really fucked this one up huh?


End file.
